Waking up to Warhammer
by Econotastic
Summary: Waking up, a time when you emerge from the, usually, peaceful land of dreams to face another day in world. But how do you face the day when the world you wake up to is dominated by war and death?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer or any of its elements that are used in this story.**

 **A/N: Second try at longer story. Was going to use SI as I was inspired other SI stories, but decided an OC would work just as well.**

X

Grendiberg was a decent sized looking village. Disorganized rows of single story houses made of rough-hewn stone blocks set in timber frames with thatched roofs were centered around a series of taller slate roofed stone buildings. A short looking stone wall separated it from the strips of farm land that surrounded it. The dirt road became a simple wood bridge on its way to the village as it crossed a narrow stream that ran from the forest. The stream snaked through several leafy green fields to a pond at the edge of one. And a path lead out to the far side of the village to the forest that stretched in either direction as far as could be seen with logging evident along the edges.

It looked picturesque in the afternoon sun. Like something Jared might have found in a history book. Too bad his was not in the mood to appreciate it. And this just made him more worried as he started down the hill the dirt road he was following went over, the wind ruffling his short brown hair, blue jacket and jeans. Because while finally seeing some form of human civilization again did make him feel a bit better after walking for a day and a half without seeing any of it. He couldn't see anything he considered normal.

No telephone or power lines. Street lights or store signs. Cars or vehicles of any kind, the streets in the village didn't even look paved. He supposed it could be an Amish or Mennonite community, as it would explain the wheel and horse tracks, and droppings, on the road. But he was pretty sure there weren't any close to Greenville.

Not that he was even sure he was close to where he lived. As the last he remembered was being at a friend's party. Then darkness before he woke up at a cross road with a rickety looking pole with signs nailed to it that had faded and strange looking lettering. From where he had woken one pointed left to a place called Essen, right to Horutenfurt, forward to Gendiberg, and the opposite to Sloddinheim. None of which he recognized in the slightest besides sounding European.

At first he had thought it was a prank by one of his friends or someone at the party, after all enough alcohol could make anything seem worth doing. But after discovering his wallet, phone, and keys, including the emergency twenty he stashed in his left sock in case something like this happened to him while he was drunk. He decided it wasn't a prank, especially after yelling for a good ten minutes that whoever it was had got him. So he dusted off himself off, did up his jacket as it was pretty windy and headed off towards Gendiberg because the wind was blowing that way.

He had regretted his decision a few hours later, if the he went by the sun. As the relatively flat grassland with the occasional grove of trees that surrounded the crossroads swiftly gave way to scattered trees and rolling hills of rock and bushes that made the dirt road curve and bend.

And while he did think about going back and trying a different direction as sunset arrived. The howl of wolves and movement of shadowy figures on the surrounding hill tops had him resting up in a large sparsely leaved tree. In spite of how bright the moon and stars were now that he was away from the light of a city.

Sleep turned out to be as elusive as the figures he kept seeing around him. The light bothered him and trying to sleep in a tree was very uncomfortable. Resulting in maybe four or five hours slept about an hour at a time. As he listened and watched for anything threatening, how rough and hard the bark he was on was, and tried not fall out of the tree.

Heading up a hill the when the sun rose though filled him with hope and determination. As he made out distant wisps of dark smoke he recognised as coming chimneys from his time at his grandfather's cottage.

It had been hours since then, again judging from the sun. And having eaten or drank nothing since the party while continuously walking left him feeling terrible. Honestly, he could not remember ever feeling this bad. Each step sent a spike of pain up his legs. His stomach constantly growled and ached. And his head throbbed leaving him feeling woozy.

Still he pushed himself forward. He told himself that each step brought him closer to the stream he could drink from before seeking help from whoever lived in the village. He could call with a phone or if it was Amish get a ride to somewhere that had one. All he had to do was make it to stone wall or even the fields and people were sure to notice him and help.

 _At least the wind is still behind me_ he thought and smiled to himself as he rounded the hill. _Ah, there are the fields_ he thought even as a frown replaced his smile. _Where is everybody?_ He wondered as he looked around the fields. All were empty except for birds pecking at the plants and scratching at the soil.

Stranger still there was still no sign of anyone as he reached the bridge. For a moment the wind stopped and faint sounds of voices and noise reached his ears. Then it picked back up leaving Jared to shrug and kneel beside the stream and had a drink.

Gulping down handful after handful of water, any worries of it being dirty or full bacteria were pushed to the back of his mind as he quenched his thirst. Standing back up he felt his headache ease and stomach quieten. His legs didn't hurt any less, but he was okay with that given how close he was to the village and smiled again through the pain.

However as he looked back at the village something struck him as wrong. It wasn't just the continuing lack of people. Thinking back to the sounds he had heard by the stream the feeling continued to grow as he got close enough to make out the wood shuttered windows of the houses.

 _Smoke,_ as it came to him and shifted his gaze higher, _there is too much of it coming from the village._ Too much even if every single one had a fire burning. And judging from the thick dark clouds it was a fire at the other side of village. That was likely where everyone was, helping to put it out. He hoped they had it under control as he reached the wall.

The village seemed a rather eerie with no one around. The stillness and quiet, except for the gusting wind, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Heading between two houses as the road ended a few feet into the village Jared was shocked as the sounds he had heard before at the stream returned much louder and clearer.

It was the sounds of battle. And while Jared had never heard a real one before he still had a pretty good idea from movies and video games. It was like hearing a great off tune symphony of noise. An endless clash of metal on metal mixed with shouts of rage, pain and horror from voices both human and inhuman. Occasionally the inhuman voices would give guttural roars of triumph and dull sounding hunting horns sounded and were followed by a chorus of disparaging human cries. And even more worrying to Jared, he could make out the thumping of footsteps echoing through the rows of houses.

The noise turned the ominous feeling into the gnawing of fear and settled in his guts. He had to get out of there. A battle, particularly one as savage sounding as this one, was no place for him.

Turning around he started moving back to the road out from between the houses. He found himself frozen though as he reached the corner of the left house as the sound of two of the inhuman voices reached his ears. These ones sounded different from the rough roaring ones involved in the battle. They were high-pitched and came in short almost whining bursts of improperly pronounced words.

Jared crept slowly backwards to avoid making any noise and attracting the owners of the bizarre sounding voices. Even as he did though, curiosity at what could be possibly making them had him leaning over slightly. Just enough so that he could see around the edge of the house get a glimpse of said owners. And promptly almost fell over in surprise at what he saw.

They were Beastmen. A pair of Ungors in fact, as he recognised them from the models his friend Ralf had used for the Warband campaign Alexis had come up with.

Stubby horns sprouted from the brows of their ugly half-human half-goat faces. Patches of matted red-brown fur covered their limbs leaving more than he wanted to see of their thin wiry frames exposed.

 _Oh I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming,_ he thought as the pair came to a house. _That's why I can't remember anything, I must have slipped and hit my head at the party and now I am dreaming about Warhammer because Alexis and Jamie were organising that Hero zombie kill challenge._

Jared watched as one, armed with a stone axe and simple shield, kicked down the door of a house and looked around inside. It grunted dismissively a few seconds later and the other one, armed with a stone spear and burning branch, squealed in delight as it touched the branch to the roof and set it on fire. Both watched the flames crackle and spread across the dry looking straw before turning to the next closest house which happened to be the one on his right.

Except as much as he wanted to believe it was all a dream he just couldn't. After all, you didn't feel tired in dreams after walking down dirt roads all day. Hell in dreams, at least his dreams, didn't make you walk down roads at all to get where the action was. His were more like a movie and just moved you to where the next exciting thing was happening. And that fire sure smelled real and the pair did too as a gust ruffled their fur and brought a putrid smell to his nose that mixed rotten meat, blood, unwashed skin, and excrement into one eye watering odor.

 _Crap, crap, crap_ as he sped up as much as he dared to while walking backwards. He wanted sigh in relief a second later as he lost sight of them around the corner of the house but stopped himself in case one of the ungors heard. _Just have to get to the wall hop over it and run… somewhere, figure that out later when I am not near things that will kill me._

He had just turned around to face the wall when a wet snorting sound came from the house the ungors were at. _Shit_ was all that came to mind as he remembered their animal level senses and an excited bark preceded a scrambling of paws.

Jared headed for the nearest house, knowing trying to climbing over the wall while being chased by bloodthirsty mutants would just get him killed. His legs temporarily free of pain as his fear lent him a burst of energy. Blind panic filled his mind as he ran past the house and dodged around another to crouch behind a stack of firewood. His brain screamed at him to run and hide somewhere, anywhere really, as long as it was away from those things. However the rationale part of him knew that wasn't going happen. They would just sniff him out again if he hid and could easily catch if he tried to run. And when either happened they would kill him.

Therefore he had to fight, even if he didn't have a clue how to.

Forcing himself not to bolt for the next house, Jared looked around and spotted an axe leaning against the firewood. A desperate idea formed as he grabbed it and moved to the corner of the house he had just come around. His only chance was to surprise them as they came around it so they had no chance of dodging it as the only experience he had using an axe was chopping wood when camping.

"Just breathe, breathe." He whispered to himself and took a deep breath as the sound paws got closer. As he let it out and took another he raised the axe and hoped both ungors would come around the same side of the house as he did.

Letting out the breath he strained his ears listening for the ungors and ignoring the frantic pounding of his heart and battle elsewhere in the village.

He tightened his grip as one of them gave a yip of recognition on the other side of the house. Quick excited breathes and steps followed. Then just as the sound seemed to be right next to him he swung as hard as he could.

A meaty thud and crunch bone breaking filled the air as the axe head connected with the spear carrying one's chest. Jared winced as it shrieked in pain and tumbled to the ground, pulling him over the axe remained stuck in the twisted creature.

"Dammit, stupid thing, let, go." He growled as he yanked again and again to free the axe from the thing's ribs as it writhed and screamed on the ground. The pair must have split up to look for him as he could hear the other approaching from behind the house on his left. Fear chilled his blood as he stomped down on the downed mutant in the neck to silence it and make it easier to pull the axe. He quickly freed the axe head with a wet sucking noise that left the dead ungor's muscle and bone exposed to the air, and him swallowing down his vomit, as blood seeped from the opening.

Forcing his gaze away from it, and his mind that he had just killed something, he lifted the axe and turned in time to see other mutant come around the house. It howled in rage as it spotted still body of it's fellow and charged. Jared barely managed to jump backwards away as it lashed out with the axe. He swung back and almost had the axe knocked from his hands as the warped thing blocked it with a slam from it's shield.

Moving back to avoid another blow he tried an overhead swing only to receive a painful kick in the leg as it lashed out with the claws on it's paw-like feet. A hideous smile showed the ungor's broken black teeth as it realized Jared had gotten lucky with it's partner.

It kicked again before following up with a slash followed by a blow with it's shield that had him staggering about in front of the houses to avoid the attacks like he was dancing. He swung at the beastman as it howled again but had to stop as it slashed with it's axe. _This is it, I'm dead,_ he thought as it lunged at him and he nearly fell over as the attack drove him over the body of the spear ungor.

As he recovered he tried to put some distance between him and the mutant. But once again it pressed forward to keep attacking. Half-heartedly he raised the axe and immediately the thing batted it aside, he knew the thing was just playing with him. But he wanted to make at least some effort as the idea of giving up meant all his effort so far was for nothing. And hey, maybe Sigmar or Morr would take him if he died fighting, after all he was in a world that had gods who granted their priests power.

So as he raise the axe again he was very surprised when it staggered back yelping in pain as it tried to keep it's right paw off the ground. Glancing down he noticed the still glowing end of the branch the spear ungor had had and realized the axe wielding one had stepped on it.

"That's why people wear shoes!" he yelled realizing his chance and swung the axe. The ungor still managed to block it with it's shield but it was also forced it to put it's burnt paw down to steady itself and staggered again in pain.

"You, stupid, pathetic, warped, freak of nature!" punctuating each word with another swing that battered it's shield and axe away and he drove the bloody axe head into it's neck. Dark blood squirted from the wound as he drew the axe back and the beastman gave low gurgle as it fell to the ground.

"Hah, got, you…" said Jared breathing heavily as he stepped over to the closest house and leaned against it. Whatever energy he had been using to fight was gone now that the fight was over; leaving him aching in his legs and his arms. _Now to get out of here_ he thought as he started to let go of the axe and turned towards the road.

Only for a terrified and very human sounding scream to come from somewhere close by.

X

 **A/N: So how did I do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter hooray. Should mention this story is AU from the current Warhammer Fantasy universe, taking place sometime before End of Times.**

 _Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it_ thought Jared as he caught his breath after his fight with the ungors. I _almost died just against a single beastman, there's no way I could help anyone else against anymo-._

Another scream rang out. The sound bringing with it images of a person, just as helpless as he had been. Hell maybe even more so being viciously slaughtered by beastmen. Groaning in frustration shame washed over him at the idea that he would even consider leaving someone to such a fate.

"Dammit, fucking dammit all." He growled through clenched teeth as he hefted the axe and headed towards the voice. He continued cursing under his breath, finding that it and the anger at the beastmen for attacking the village building in his chest, helped distract him from his aching feet and sore arms.

Managing to jog Jared quickly found the source of the screams as he passed through a row of houses. A woman, her face pale with fright, had been trapped by three ungors with spears against the front of a house. She was breathing hard as she wildly swung a thick piece of wood about, trying to keep the ungors at bay. The things of Chaos however, were anything but threatened. Whooping and cackling with horrid glee they jabbed at her. Relishing the chance to torment another living thing, they slowly covered the front of her body with small bloody wounds.

Luck seemed to be on his side though as none of the beastmen noticed his arrival. Forcing himself into a run he readied the axe. Swinging at the closest one Jared focused his anger into the blow.

The blade bit deep between the thing's shoulders with a meaty thump. The mutant's body went limp before collapsing as bloody froth appeared at the corners of it's mouth. Then hoping to keep the element of surprise, he bellowed a battle cry as loud as he could while pulling the axe free.

"WAAAAAAAGH!"

Even given his situation Jared would fully admit the Orc battle cry was an odd choice. But it had been the first battle cry he had learned. The employees at his mall's Games-Workshop had liked to use it to determine who got first turn in event games by who could do it the loudest and longest. So in the heat of the moment it was the one he went with off the top of his head. And truth be told, it surprised not only the ungors but the woman as well if he went by her expression.

The closest ungor even jumped back as it turned to face him. It's dark bestial eyes wide with shock. Which then got even bigger as he drove the axe into it's stomach. A wet tearing sound followed as he drew the axe back. The ungor lurched backwards into the remaining one. It's spear forgotten as it tried to keep it's intestines from spilling out. Jared gagged at the sight as coils of pink ropey organs slopped out from the hole he had made.

The last one brayed in rage and shoved it's dying fellow aside. He raised his weapon, hoping a spear was easier to block than axe. The expected stab never came though as he watched the ungor reel back as the woman hammered her hunk of wood right into it's the face. Seizing the opportunity he wasted little time hacking into the creature's gut and suppressing the urge to throw up again at the result.

"Thank you! Sigmar bless you!" cried the woman, her accent strange as the ungor fell to the ground.

"No, problem." nodded Jared as he caught his breath. _Man killing monsters is hard work_ he thought as he leaned on the axe for support.

He blinked as the baffled stare she gave before another human scream from somewhere nearby sounded. _Ah fuck it, save one person, might as well try to save'em all_ he thought after a moment and brief surge of shame and anger. Hefting the axe he started off towards the scream.

"FOR SIGMAR!" he yelled, putting a bit more thought into his choice of battle cry, as he chopped into the back of the ungor he had found wrestling with man between two houses. He had to hit it a second time before it stopped moving then helped the man push the body off him and to his feet. Jared winced at the claws marks on the man's chest and sleeves, and the chunk chin and greying beard missing from his face.

He regretted yelling so loudly a moment later as a hideous rabbit faced ungor with bow stepped into view. It's eyes narrowed as it drew back an arrow. _Dammit_ was all he could think of as the ugly thing croaked with delight as it shifted it's aim back and forth between the man and himself.

"SIGMAR GUIDE ME!" shouted a voice behind him as he felt something hurtle past him. The 'something' turned out to be a hunk of wood spinning through the air. The wood smacked the bow beast on it's clawed hand, forcing it to release the arrow into the side of the house on it's left.

"For Sigmar!" he called out as he charged and slashed the mutant's left leg. It fell with an anguished yip and as he raised the axe to finish it off a spear stabbed down into it's neck. Startled, Jared looked to his right and found the weapon's owner to be woman he had rescued, a look of vengeance and satisfaction on her face.

"Thank you." He said as dots connected in his mind about who threw the wood. A shiver running through him soured the sense of victory over another beastman as he realised that if the woman had not stopped to grab one of the spears he might have been killed. Looking back he saw the man had done the same with a dropped bone-studded club and was now standing next to him. Then he found himself feeling rather uncomfortable as both simply stared at him. Confused for a second, he realized from their faces they expected him to lead them to more beastmen to kill.

"For Sigmar!" he yelled deciding to just roll with it. They joined him, raising their weapons and followed him from out from between the houses. Thankfully, they didn't have to go far to find more beastmen. As just down the row of houses a trio of ungors had encircled family. The creatures were toying with the mother and father. Who were doing their best to protect their children from the warped creatures with kitchen knives.

"FOR SIGMAR!" they roared together as they rushed the cruel twisted beings. It took only a second or two as the beastmen apparently hadn't realized how close their yells were. The nearest two went down instantly to axe and club blows while the third stood dumbfounded at them until the woman stuck her spear into it's thigh and then it's back as it tried to limp away.

And from there everything blurred together into a mix of gore, barely maintained breath, well for Jared anyway, and dying shrieks as they raced about the houses. Ungors died in flurries of blows as the people they saved joined them. A pair of knobby horned freaks were cut down as they attacked a balding man with a rusty sword. A ruddy faced man with a beer gut flailed with a fire poker until they struck down his rotten toothed attackers. While a mother and her daughters wielding rakes joined the group after they overwhelmed the five fighting with them.

Until eventually no more could be found. The group, now numbering somewhere over twenty he estimated from a quick head count, was apparently still out for blood as they headed towards the sounds of the still raging battle.

Weary, Jared sighed and sped up to match the crowd's speed. Not wanting to get knocked over and trampled as he was pretty sure they would given their haste to kill more beastmen. Coming around a row of houses he spotted the battle up ahead. Tall cloven hoofed goat and bull faced beastmen, likely gors, traded blows with men in purple and white uniforms with metal chest plates alongside men in leather coats and plain clothing. The result looked like two rival tides swirling and pushing against one another, separated only by a layer of glinting crimson as their blades rose and fell in the late afternoon sun.

Jared frowned as an oddly dispassionate feeling fell over him. Increasing his pace to run as the mob, it seemed more appropriate then crowd now, charged forward. He felt scared too, hell terrified to be honest, of the large brawny gors with their brutal-looking weapons. More tired and sore than he had been before. And the racket from being so close to the battle hurt his ears. But since waking up at that crossroads he had done a lot.

He had: walked further than he ever had in his life. Spent, upon reflection given what he knew about the Warhammer world, a chilling night in the country. Managed to kill real beastmen, both by himself and with others, and saved people by doing so. So assuming, of course, he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, since he wasn't giving up on that possibility just yet. He wasn't about stop or give up when there were still creatures alive and nearby that wanted to make everything he had done so far pointless.

So maybe doing all that had hardened him to death. Maybe it was just the knowledge he was in a fantasy world where death was extremely common. Or maybe it was just shock. Either way he felt surprisingly calm about the whole thing, though the thick smell of blood, bile and sweat did make him wince.

"FOR SIGMAR!" leaving his thoughts, he joined the war cry and hefted the axe. Then he and the mob slammed into the beastman side of the battle. Chaotic violence was all around him as villagers struck with astounding speed and strength as they vented their fury on warped ones before the gors struck back after realizing there were enemies around they could reach.

To his left the grey bearded man and two others smashed a stunned bull faced beastman to the ground with a flurry of strikes. A bald wrinkled man died with scowl on his face as gor chopped his leg out beneath him and broke his neck with a stomp it's cloven hooves. The woman he had first saved angled a spear under a four horned brute's ribs as pitchfork stabbed past her into it's sword arm. Pain from something hitting his left thigh made him cry out, but also gave him a burst of energy to keep going. He drove the axe into a goat-headed beastman's gut causing it to falter as it prepared to bring basketball-sized mace down on a white haired woman with a pitchfork.

Then he was pushed forward as the people at the back of the mob tried to get into weapon range of the gors.

"Aw hell," he muttered under his breath as he and the people at the front of the mob were shoved forced against their corrupted foes.

Penned in on all sides by the crush of bodies he, the villagers and the beastman, as their fellows behind them pushed towards the villagers, could barely move let alone swing their weapons. And unfortunately, the gors were still able to fight.

One with symbols painted across it's chest tore out a young man's throat with discolored fangs. Another raked clawed hands across faces and chests, bloodlust gleaming in it's eyes. A ram-faced one closest to him roared and drove it's curved horns into his right shoulder.

Jared cried out. The wound felt like it was burning as blood dribbled from it. Feeling the pain seemed to be all that he could do. He cried out again as the gor twisted it's head, driving the horn further in.

 _Think, gotta think_ as he looked desperately around for something that could help him. Craning his neck he could see the people directly behind him and the others at the front of mob were finally starting to attack. But even as the people behind them backed up and give them ome room they were still having a hard time due to how close person and gor were. Looking to his left he saw a man with a knife stabbing away with a free arm at the beastmen around him.

 _That! I need to-_ "AH!" he screamed as ram-faced gor drew it's horn back before striking with it again to carve a line across his cheek. Still he had now he could instead of being helpless as the gor killed him. Grabbing the axe just below the head with both hands he ignored how the movement brought agony to his shoulder. Clenching his teeth as the pain continued he brought the axe blade up and into the gor's throat.

It wasn't a very good cut, neither deep or long, but it had the desired effect as the mutant bleated in surprise and pain. Bleating frantically it tried to get away from him only to encounter the same problem he and the villagers had. So panicking it thrashed about hitting everything around it with it's horns as Jared pushed the axe blade into it's neck again and it sank to the ground with a gurgle.

"AND LO! SIGMAR SPOKE AS THE WARBANDS OF UNTKRO SIX HORN FLOODED THE PLAIN BEFORE THEM!" rumbled a voice above the clamour of the battle. Jared was shocked that anything could. Still like thunder it boomed out from somewhere to his left. Deep, confident and yet somehow reassuring, it continued, like a coach on the sidelines yelling out instructions and tips to his team. "FEAR NOT THE TAINTED FILTH OF THE FOREST! SUCH MOCKERIES OF MAN AND BEAST DESERVE ONLY YOUR HATE AND SCORN!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!" A human roar of agreement followed, coming from even the people around him, as the voice paused for a moment. And thankfully the crush of bodies lessened, though not from people behind him continuing to back up off. Instead from the gors falling as frenzied rakes, pitchforks and other makeshift weapons struck over his head and the others in the front row. "THEY ARE A SCOURGE TO BE WIPED OUT!"

Each time the voice spoke another roar followed, and Jared noticed the gors wavered. "BURN THEM! FOR THEY WOULD BURN YOUR HOMES!"

"SMASH THEM! FOR THEY WOULD BLIGHT YOUR FIELDS!" The gors continued to drop Jared even managed to see the owner of the voice. Leading a line of the purple and white uniformed men armed with spears and shields, _state soldiers_ , was a balding wide-framed man. Dressed in blood covered plate armor over red and white robes the man wielded a large bronze colored warhammer. _A priest of Sigmar of course_ thought Jared as he added the axe to the assault on a crooked horned gor before his gaze went back the priest. "AND SLAUGHTER THEM FOR THE INNOCENTS THEY WISH TO KILL!"

The priest was like a force of nature. The head of the hammer was blur as the priest lashed out with it in a figure eight pattern. Any gor that came into range was reduced to a broken bloody wreck beneath the whirlwind of blows. Jared swung at another gor and realized just how scattered the beastmen were that he could watch the priest do that.

Indeed looking around he could see some dropping their weapons and running as the line of state troops joined with the mob and swept forward. Those that tried to fight fell before they could swing their weapons. Which left Jared feeling quite good, despite the pain of his injuries, after all they were going to win the battle. Drive the beastmen off, save the village, and then… Well he didn't kno-

"BUUUUUURM" the sound of a hunting horn brought him back to reality. The line had stopped and he saw confusion on the faces around him. The remaining gors were gathering together several yards away uncertainty evident on their twisted bestial faces. A ragged yellow banner displaying a bleeding tree topped with human skulls slowly moved forward through the group.

The horn sounded again as huge gor, almost head and shoulders above the others, shoved it's way clear. _Oh shit a wargor._ Metal covered the tips of it's long curved horns. It carried a pair of large axes in it's gnarled clawed hands. A chest plate had been beaten to fit across it's broad chest with rusted chainmail bound around it's arms and legs. A gor bearing a large hollow horn followed on it's left while one carrying the banner was on it's right.

Raising an axe to the sky it let out a snarl that quickly developed into a roar and charged forward. A second later the gors followed as uncertainty vanished as the wargor's call reignited the feral rage and bloodlust inherent in all beastmen. Or at least Jared thought those traits were from that Primal Rage rule.

"FOR SIGMAR!" joining in the war cry the priest started as he hefted the axe. The sense of dispassion was back as he watched the spearmen lock shields and thrust out to skewer frothing mutants. This time though instead of the fear that had remained at the back of his mind during the mob's charge he just felt tired. Well there would be time to rest soon, as he'd either be able to sleep in the village or dead.

He swung, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, hit one with three horns in the hip. It howled but remained upright for a moment as it began to slash down with a crude stone sword. Then it was knocked forward onto a pitchfork and bleated out it's last breath.

Not wanting to be stuck against bodies again he kicked at the gor's legs sending it toppling. He pulled the axe away and up to block a mace sending a flare of pain down his arms. A rake, bloody and twisted by the improper use, struck the wielder's face, holding it back long enough for him to open it's gut. He kicked it's legs and stomped, feeling a brief pang as he remembered a gor that had done something similar to an old man.

A gor armed with a branch with foot long spikes driven through it came at him. He chopped at it's wrist leaving it reeling with a blood spurting stump. The foam at the corners of it's mouth turned crimson as it bellowed and swung the branch single handed. Jared grimaced in pain as he blocked it. Then slashed across it's chest as a pitchfork jabbed into it's side.

As the beastman collapsed he found himself with nothing else to fight. _Huh, so there really weren't that many of them left_ he thought as he hacked at a long snouted gor's shoulder on his left. His attack stopped it from using an axe on a bearded man making before a fire poker caved it's horned skull in.

Turning to help the person on his right he was surprised to find the gor running away. And craning his neck, the remaining mutants on his right being cut down or running as well. Looking to his left the fighting was still as thick as ever.

"The wargor. Stupid thing must be lucky with break tests." he muttered under his breath. Well, it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later the remaining gors would run or be wiped out. All he had to do was wait with the mob, who were also looking rather worn out.

"Aw hell." he cursed as the realization struck him that he couldn't just wait. Not when he could save lives. Damn it all, he was a garbage man back home living an ordinary life. Where the hell had this heroic streak been hiding?

"For Sigmar!" he bellowed and charged the flank of the shrinking group of gors. For a second he was alone in his attack as he drove the axe head into the back of bull faced freak's neck. Then a shovel hit the thing's back as his cry was repeated behind him.

From there they smashed through the beastmen in flurry of slower but still steady blows. It seemed painstakingly long process compared to the earlier fighting. And it took even longer the closer they got to the wargor, as only the most grievous wounds would bring the enraged mutants down. Still Jared led the mob forward and eventually they got there.

There end up being the duel between the priest and wargor. _Because_ _of course those two would end up fighting one another_ he thought as he watched the two exchange strikes in flashes of bloody metal. Seemingly even matched both deflected, sidestepped and blocked every hit they directed at the other. With the few times one actually managed a hit the heavy armor both were wearing let them shrug it off.

To Jared it was like watching an action movie's climax. The hero and villain finally met in a fight to the death that would decide the battle. Back home he would have made popcorn and tea before sitting back to enjoy the show. But, of course, he wasn't and the longer the fight went the more people would die in the surrounding melee. He knew all he had to do was put the wargor off balance, in a duel like this that was all it would take.

So while the people and gors gawked at the duel Jared stepped forward. Taking a deep breath he took aim at his target, the spot on the back of the wargor's left arm near the shoulder. The spot was uncovered by chainmail or plate. Then he swung as hard and fast as he could at it.

He hit and carved a decent gash. The wargor, snarling in rage and pain, whirled to face him. In an instant it knocked the axe right out his tired hands with it's left axe. Then slashed it's right across his chest. And holy shit did that hurt. Pain exploded though him. The shoulder wounds from the gor's horns and the tired ache in his limbs had nothing on this. It was also pretty much the result he expected. He had seen the same happen in video games and movies. Whenever an ally, good or evil, tried to help in duel they were killed almost immediately.

Gasping he staggered back as darkness swirled around the edges of his vision. Still it had worked, as even as Jared fought to keep his balance he got to watch the beastman get battered to the ground. The priest's first strike impacted the wargor's left shoulder. A crack like a branch snapping could be heard as it's arm went limp and it bellowed in anguish. The second smashed into it's chest, caving the plate, and knocking it on it's back. And the third crushed it's head with the wet splatter of an egg breaking.

A disheartened moan sounded amongst the gors before they turned and ran while the villagers and soldiers cheered. Not that Jared cared, he was more worried about why there were suddenly two priests, why the soldiers, villagers and houses were spinning around him or how numb his chest felt and cold his limbs were.

 **A/N: This chapter fit with the first? Was there too much action?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Work, life, and ideas have kept this chapter from being finished and posted. Sorry for wait.**

 **Edit: Jared will be the main focus for the time being, as I have realised it is too early for introducing new ones.**

X

Confusion and panic consumed Jared's mind as he ran from the beastmen. He had been on the front steps of Sid's house when the sound of snarls reached him. Spotting them coming down the road he took off running. But no matter where he went in the suburb the animal headed mutants were always right behind him.

Eventually he fell. Exhausted from running for what felt like hours, he tripped on something going through a hedge. Gasping he lay on his back in a well-kept backyard next to a barbecue, too tired to get up.

Immediately the twisted creatures surrounded him. Broad chested gors bellowed and roared in triumph as crooked limbed ungors whooped and crowed mockingly. He wanted to get up, to try and run or fight, but his aching muscles kept him down.

They took their time with him. The cuts were small and scattered. Each one inflicted after the pain of previous reached its climax. Hot tears ran down his face as he cried out until a gor, larger than the others stepped forward with a pair of brutal looking oversized axes.

It glared down at him, hatred burning in its eyes. Slowly it dragged the blade of the left axe across his chest. Shouting from the horrid painful sensation, he stiffened as he saw it raising the right one above its head. Snorting with contempt it slashed downwards.

Lights danced before his eyes as he screamed and struggled on the ground. Then he blinked and the lights can into focus as a candle held over his bare chest. Blood covered hands pressed a thick strip of cloth across his chest wound.

"Hold him down!" commanded an accented female voice from beside him. "If he keeps thrashing about he'll open it up again!"

"What do you think we're doing!" respond a similar accented male voice as Jared felt pressure on his arms and legs.

"Get some more sleep draught in him!" suggested a second woman.

"On it." Rumbled a familiar voice causing Jared to give a mental frown at why it was familiar as his face scrunched in pain. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though as powerful hands forced his mouth open and a something foul tasting was poured down his throat.

A moment later a wave of drowsiness washed over him like someone had draped a lead blanket over his whole body. With the drowsiness came a numbing that dulled the pain that had been ripping through him to a slight tingle. Yawning he watched as the hands finished applying the bandage.

Darkness swirled at the edge of his vision as he noticed several faces looking down at him. Then his eyelids slowly slid shut and sleep over took him.

x

Waking up was fast becoming Jared's least favorite part of the day. He once again didn't know where he was, scenes of fighting beastmen kept popping into his mind, and his whole body seemed to hurt.

So as he yawned he also forced himself to remain still as he remembered how waking up last time had gone. It even gave him chills as the realization hit him at how much he could have injured himself if people hadn't been restraining him.

Still, he did feel looking around was a safe activity. So lifting his neck, and wincing at the small flare of pain on his cheek, Jared tried to figure out where he was.

The ceiling was high with thick wood crossbeams. The room was long with walls of large stones and mortar. There were small glossy square windows set in the middle of the wall letting in light. _Past morning too,_ he thought judging by the amount of light coming in. There were people bandaged like him lying nearby, some snoring, others talking in hushed voices. The smell of sweat, unwashed skin, and dried blood permeated the room. And the floor was stone as his fingers registered the cold worn material through a hole in the rough blanket wrapped around him.

 _Probably one of the buildings at the centre of the village_ he thought. Even so he couldn't remember any other details about them except they were all taller that the houses that surrounded them.

"Here," said a woman's voice as a red tinged hand came into view holding a wood bowl. It lowered revealing it was full of water as the edge pressed against his lips. "Drink this."

"Dieter, he's awake." the voice called out as he drank. The water appeased a thirst that made itself now as soon as the water touched his dry lips. Finishing he turned his head to the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Thank you Edda," rumbled back a deep voice that he remembered belonged to the priest. Also he finally placed the accent everyone was speaking with as German, or at least close to it given the Empire was based off a past version of Germany if he remembered correctly. The large man looked only somewhat smaller and less intimidating without his armor and two-handed war hammer.

Now dressed in clean red and white ankle length robes and thick leather boots he was still quite the imposing figure. And Jared was sure he still inflict plenty of damage with the single handed war hammer hanging from his waist. "Would you mind getting him some food?"

Jared winced as his stomach gurgled and rolled at the mention of food. Remembering he had eaten nothing since his arrival his now hydrated mouth was already watering at the prospect of eating.

"Of course." Turning his head, Jared caught a glimpse of the woman. Brown hair swirled around the shoulders of a dark blue dress and bloodstained apron.

"Here let me help you."

Jared only had time to open his mouth to protest when the priest, Dieter, loomed over him and pulled him up into a sitting position. Thankfully though, his wounds didn't hurt much more than a dull throb. Still he did have to put his hands on the floor to keep from tipping over as his sense of balance adjusted to the sudden movement.

Looking up at Dieter Jared's eyebrows rose in amusement as he saw the man was smiling. The smile seemed unnatural on the big man's stony face. "It is good to see you awake, though I never doubted you would. After all, someone with your vitality and spirit would never die from such light wounds."

Jared just nodded back. He wondered if he should feel embarrassed at the compliment or freaked out that the priest considered his injuries minor. Pushing that thought away he focused on listening as Dieter continued talking. "But where are my manners? I am Dieter Stiel, what is your name?"

Aside from some snoring and groaning Jared realized silence that had descended upon the room as everyone waited for his answer. "Jared. Jared Colwell."

Murmurs started all around Jared as it was the priest's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Well Herr Colwell, I thank you for rallying the people of Grendiberg and your assistance in driving off the beastmen."

A short stream of "thank you" and "Sigmar bless" followed before trailing off into a silence Jared found was quite awkward. Luckily as he was internally debating if he should respond or not Dieter started talking again. "Colwell, that is an unusual family name. Where are you from Herr Colwell, if you do not mind me asking?"

 _Shit, where I am from?_ Like Hell he was telling the truth. As he was pretty sure telling a Priest of Sigmar and Empire peasants he was from another world where they had a table top game just like this world. Oh, and he happened to regularly use an army of models based on their own armies to fight pretend battles. Best reaction was they think he was as nuts as a Flagellant. Worst was being burned as witch, heretic or daemon. _Just think, there are plenty of places you know and could be from. You've been playing Warhammer since Albion. You could be from the other side of the Empire, a merchant caravan or even one of the ports on Lustria._ "Neuland."

Jared couldn't say why he picked the small Empire colony on the magically mist shrouded island of Albion. But like the Waagh he had yelled in battle he went with it as it worked as well as any other place given the situation. It was isolated thanks to being an island surround by perpetual fog so he could play ignorance about commonly known things. Plus having started Warhammer when Albion was happening he remembered quite a bit about the campaign.

New murmurs started up with frequent mention of the three things associated with the place: giants, treasure, and swamps. Dieter nodded. "You are quite far from home then. What are you doing all the way out here in Ostermark?"

"Traveling, I wanted to see the rest of the Empire. And get away from all the water." He added with an exasperated sigh. Like the fog and swamps it was also common knowledge that it rained on island more days than anything else. Or he hoped it was, or if not that they took his word for it. _Also where the heck is Ostermark in the Empire?_

"Then Sigmar's hand must have been guiding your way for you to arrive when you did," said Dieter, his voice rising just enough to silence the muttered conversations going on around them. "And from the sound of it his will and wrath were filling you while you were killing beastmen."

"I just did what was right." his voice low and emotionless. And he had, even if at the same time he had also really wanted to just run away to save his own life. Dammit he wished Dieter would do more than nod or that the villagers would start whispering again. Hell, maybe if Sigmar was with him then he could strike him down right now and spare him the embarrassment and further danger from being the fantasy world of Warhammer.

Thankfully though, his nose found something to distract him from his self-shaming and worry as a wonderful aroma reached his nose. The smell of cooked meat and vegetables seemed to fill the air around him, causing his mouth to water and stomach gurgle eagerly. Turning he located the source of it as the brunette Dieter had sent off to get him food returned.

"Here's your food." She said with a smile, her words breaking the silence and caused others to ask for food as well. Jared returned her smile as he thanked her as he accepted a steaming bowl of thick beef stew and wood spoon before starting to eat.

Jared almost missed the priest excusing himself as the majority of his attention was on making sure he didn't eat too fast. After all, the last thing he wanted was upset his empty stomach by throwing up. It was an uphill battle though as hunger made what was already a rich savory stew taste better than lobster.

Sometime later Jared was feeling pretty good. It was amazing how plenty food and water could make you feel after not having either for a few days. He might even have felt great if he never had to use what passed for a washroom here again.

He shuddered as he looked over at the door to the washroom or 'privy' as the villagers called it. The smell and how basic the facilities were, just a slanted trough and a long wood box with holes cut in the top. But the fact that far more people were using when it was clearly meant for a much smaller number was… disgusting to say the least.

Plus besides the bandages on his chest and limbs the only other thing he had on was his jeans. The rest of his clothes had been cut off and said jeans had been reduced to ragged short shorts. Most likely by the healers, who had simply cut them off or apart to get at his injuries.

Right now though, he just wanted to sleep. The short walk to the privy and back after filling his stomach had revealed his muscles were still quite sore from the battle and his wounds tended to ache if he moved to fast or much. Settling back down on the blanket he had woken up wrapped in Jared glanced around the room once for Dieter in case he wanted to talk with him again.

Not seeing the bald priest, or anyone else willing to meet his gaze for that matter, he lay down and pulled the other half of the blanket over himself. He was actually kind of happy everyone was leaving him alone since he really did just want to rest. Plus besides birthday parties he was unused to being the center of attention.

 _Just gotta enjoy the peace and quiet_ _while it lasts_ he thought with a sigh. Sooner or later the whispering would become questions. And like the Q &A panel he had gone to at Comic-con. It started out quiet and slow as the first couple people stepped up to the microphone and asked their question, trying to stutter or speak too fast. Then everyone tried to join the line and ask theirs.

 _Fuck,_ the thought broke the quiet and emptiness he was trying to maintain inside his head a short while later. He could not fall asleep, or more correctly his brain couldn't. Whether it was from all the rest he had gotten recently thanks to the sleep draught or that it now had energy from the food he couldn't say. But his mind seemed to be going a mile a minute noting everything he could, feel, and smell. Which Jared found really annoying and uncomfortable as his body was currently feeling sore all the way down to his bones. Sighing he let his mind wander until sleep finally decided to come.

This actually reminded him a bit of his night in the tree. Feeling tired from walking all day, but too afraid of falling or the noises that seemed to be coming from all around below him. Eventually his nerves had just given out and he had nodded off until the sun woke him back up.

 _Had those noises actually been something?_ Jared wondered, he had considered that night briefly during the battle. Really there could have been goblins, skaven, or even the beastmen who had attacked the village moving around below him. Hell the tree he was in could have been mutated in some way and he was lucky it was dormant.

 _Probably not though,_ he thought stopping his brain before it gave him a panic attack. After all, any of those things would have noticed him and pulled him out of the tree to kill him. And he was pretty sure the chance of actually encountering a mutant tree was much lower than in the rules which were already fairly small.

 _Still the rules, from well the rulebook and the army books, how much did they apply to this world? Were they just guidelines he could follow?_ He wondered with a faint sense of dread. _Did they apply at all? Did any of the army books?_

He sighed and pushed the feeling to the corner of his mind, _does it even matter? I'm still just a single human who knows too much about the incredibly bloody world I'm stuck on. I mean I can't even think of a way to get home, shit…_

Jared realized he had been avoiding that thought, home and how he was going to get back there. _Was it even possible?_ Followed that thought, and honestly he didn't know. How much energy and skill would be needed for a wizard to send him back to Earth? Shit, he had no idea.

 _Fuck I'll,_ he thought as he pushed it away before his brain tried to panic again and yawned, _I'll deal with that later, just later._

However his brain wasn't letting him off that easy. Introspection, as his cousin had called it, wasn't something he liked and therefore did very often. Too bad some part of his brain was all for it. Death, how did he feel about it now that he had killed real living things? He tried to push it away too but it remained centered and daunting like a big deep-rooted weed that kept asking questions.

He didn't know, queasy? Numb? They had tried to kill him, and others, he had acted in self-defence. He had had to kill them, if he hadn't he would have been killed, and then the others would have been killed. A warm wetness formed around the corners of his eyes even as he thought that.

Only the first two though, after that he could have run away like he had originally wanted to. He was a killer as the wetness became tears and ran down his cheeks. He had ended how many beastmen lives? He couldn't know. Looking back the action all blurred together. But no, it had been the right thing to do killing those beastmen to save the villagers.

Weren't all lives equal? Didn't the beastmen deserve to live out their lives as much as he and the villagers? _No_. _That was one good thing all that rulebook and cannon knowledge was good. In this fucking world they fucking deserved to die._ he thought as the tears stopped and anger smoldered in his chest. Sure he felt a bit sorry for killing them, since they had been twisted by Chaos into what they were. Kind of like Tyranid in fact as both were literally made to function that way. Living out their lives just meant they could kill, rape, and destroy other villages.

He yawned again and wiped a hand across his face. Wincing as he accidently brushed his bandaged cheek. _No, evil like that deserved to die_ he thought, _anything crafted by Chaos so that slaughtering others was their whole nature should be wiped out._ And on that rather grim thought and feeling he drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Wendelin took another drink of his hip flask as the breeze shifted. He may not have a nose as good as the count's hounds his father looked after but even he could smell the scent of death in the air. Still it was best to be prepared as he swapped his flask for a worn pistol while his fellow riders mimicked his action.

"By Sigmar's bowels."

The sentiment was echoed by all, some silently other not so much, as they rounded a sandy hill. The hamlet of Vilt was no more, in its place a burnt out ruin crossed with a charnel house. Nothing higher than a stone fence stood as all buildings had been reduced to piles of ash that sat atop their blackened foundations. The only movement as they got closer was that of crows and bugs trying to scavenge a meal from what little remained of the fallen.

"Right lads, let's get to work," announced Otto. Leader by the simple fact he was the oldest and most experienced of their band of hired blades. Everyone nodded and nudged their horse in a different direction as they passed the boundary wall. "Watch for survivors, signs of how many beastmen there were, and how long since the attack."

Wendelin shook his in disgust at the neutrality of the man's tone but didn't blame him for it. Their group had been hired by the local lord to investigate rumors of beastmen activity while the lord was dealing with 'bandits', well-armed and uniformed 'bandits'. It had seemed easy gold at the time, and much safer than engaging in skirmishes with said bandits. But now after finding village after village razed to the ground well it made him wonder if there would be any place to spend it in the coming days.

"Alright, whats been found?" Asked Otto, his face grim, after calling everyone back together a short while later.

"No survivors." commented Wendelin merely to get that depressing bit of information out of the way and get the ball rolling.

"The attack came at night. I found bones under the ash, some ended up trapped inside their homes and burnt alive."

"Tracks show they came from the direction of the Wood. Didn't try to encircle or sneak up, just charged once they were close enough. Then once they were done they headed back towards the Wood."

"Hard to tell from the closeness of their tracks, but I'd say it was a larger band, could be sixty or more."

"Aye, I can confirm that even a hamlet like this would have a decent number of folk and have a Watch going too."

"Prob'ly the beasts overwhelmed them. Definit'ly not several small groups working together."

Otto nodded as no one else offered anymore observations. "Right, lets get going then."

Wendelin tugged the reins and urged his horse into a trot as they headed out. Then he drew out his flask finished it off. Maybe this time the lord would actually do something when they reported.

X

 **A/N: So how was this chapter? Introduction and establishing bits always worry me, plus on reflection these weren't very well done. Next chapter will hopefully be done faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First thank you to all reviewers for actually doing one and your comments. I redid the end part of the last chapter as well.**

 **Also so for the false update, I thought I had clicked replace and instead clicked delete.**

X

 _Ow, ow, ow._

Jared kept his mouth shut as the older couple that were Grendiberg's healers checked removed bandages to look over his wounds. Mainly by poking about said sensitive areas and seeing what happened. It also didn't help he had learned the couple were also the village veterinarians and years of practice had honed their 'skills'.

 _Ow, ow._

His breathing through his nose quickened as the bandage was slowly peeled off the chest cut. Admittedly he was thankfully for the sleep draught and them bandaging him after the battle. It was just, _ow._ Their methods for overseeing recovery and lack of any of other pain relieving concoctions put him in a bad mood. Lack of proper medicine was just, _ow,_ another reason Jared hated being in the Warhammer Fantasy world.

 _OW! Fucking OW!_

The husband's long finger jabbed along the edge of the angry red laceration made his jaw ache as he clenched his teeth.

Eyes watering Jared directed his gaze to the shrine of Sigmar at the other end of the room. Surrounded by pushed together pews stood a bronze warhammer in an alcove with twin-tailed meteor icon mounted above it, honestly Jared wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it earlier. It had been that morning he had realized he was in the village chur-, temple when he heard a door creak and saw a yawning Dieter emerge from a door next to the shrine. Apparently the priest lived in the temple so he had learned two things that morning.

"Lucky."

"Huh?" mumbled Jared as he refocused on the old couple. The wife looked thoughtful as she nodded in agreement. Then he swore in his head as husband prodded his chest.

"Your injuries, boy. What else would we be talking about?" said her husband with an overly exasperated sigh. "They are light, shallow, mostly healed up already. Another day or two of rest and you won't have to worry about them opening up again."

"Oh okay. Um thanks?" said Jared as he processed the news. While his injuries sure hadn't felt shallow or lucky the pain also hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Absently Jared started putting on the clothes some thoughtful villager had donated to him since his original outfit was in ruins. Nodding back to the smiling wife smiled as her husband sighed again as they moved to the next person he found he was left with one thought dominating his mind. _What am I going to do now?_

Well really on second thought _what to do next?_ He decided as he was going to be healing for at least one more in the ch-, temple. As he finished getting dressed and gave the very simple leather belt one last tug, as while he was by no means slim the previous owner had been even less so, annoyingly he didn't have an immediate answer.

 _Stay alive and get home_ came after a moment's consideration because being stuck on a never ending murderfest of planet was, yeah. _There that was easy then all I have to do is... find a way to do that. Dammit!_ Jared sat down on the blanket and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a step two that would let him do accomplish that.

Ignoring the looks he was getting as the remains of breakfast were cleaned up and taken away. Those pronounced healed enough by the healers left to help in the village along with visiting family and friends. And sleep draught was given to any that still needed it. What could get him back to Earth?

 _Not much_ he knew as most of the magic on the planet was directed to killing others or helping kill others by protecting said killer somehow. Not that he could fault people for that given said endless murderfest. Why waste time on teleportation if where you ended up there were still enemies trying to kill you? Still pondering a bit on the murderfest did give him an idea.

Portals. The techniques to create them obviously existed, as Chaos cultists proved endlessly, and they could be opened just about anywhere. So they were probably his best chance. Next question was where to find the knowledge and power to do so. Along with ensuring the involved methods didn't need the torture and/or sacrifice of innocents or dark twisted energies, and opened to Earth and not to the Warp/Hell.

To do that he need to find a spell for that. Somewhere in a world where actual books on magic were rare while also hoarded and guarded by those that could or wanted make use of them. On the other hand he could always look for a wizard willing to create the portal for him.

Meaning he was headed to the Colleges of Magic in Altdorf. As not only was he most likely to find a wizard who would and could do what he wanted. It was also probably the closest and easiest to get to since he was already in the Empire. It was still going to be incredibly hard once he got there though. Since then he would have to find a wizard interested or capable of portals and convince said wizard to open a portal to a planet in another dimension, probably with money he didn't have.

Jared sighed as he looked over at the shrine of Sigmar. It was his best chance and yet still seemed insurmountable given his current situation. After all his second and third choices where he could find a magic user capable of making such a portal was the High Elves and the Slann. Who would even if he made it to one, respectively either totally ignore him or kill him or both. _Seriously die in fucking fire whatever brought me here._

Breathing deep to calm down Jared noticed to temple was now empty except for those recovering. Laying down slowly he resolved to figure out how to get to Altdorf from here after a short rest. Because right now the ache of his wounds was tiring him right out. Plus he kind of sucked at Warhammer geography. Honestly he could name most of the provinces of the Empire and knew the major cities were Altdorf, Middenheim, Nuln, umm, Talabiem, no Talabheim, and another berg. Yeah, he going to have to ask Dieter about that, when he woke up.

-x-

Sihorred Marroweater heart hammered away inside his broad chest as he roared and lead the charge at the Dwarven caravan. The call for the worthy to gather at the Herdstone had gone out. Carried by an invisible wind that had filled him and his herd with the need to pillage the civilised lands and bring back offerings to prove their worth.

Sihorred had driven his herd far in the search for places to raid and burn. However their findings had been poor. A lone farmstead had barely enough meat much less anything worthy of offering to the Gods. A small mining camp was even worse for meat and only had some shiny rocks. While a band of goblins riding wolves had proved a slight challenge it still wasn't good enough for the Gods.

Then a strong wind had blown down from the mountains in the east bringing with it the faint scent of Dwarves. Sensing an answer to his problem he had sent out the ungors to find its source. They came back telling of a Dwarf caravan was winding its way along the wide dirt paths that criss-crossed the civilised lands. And so acting quickly he had followed the path and organised an ambush at the rocky fork it was approaching.

Now the squat beings were trapped between boulder strewn hills in the middle of the fork as his herd rushed in from all sides. Sihorred would have preferred to attack at night when the holy moon shone down and the civilised races huddled for comfort around camp fires. But such opportune moments to kill could not be wasted even if it was midday.

And the Dwarves had reacted faster than he had thought possible. Quickly they had circled their armoured carts and disconnected the ponies pulling them. Some had then climbed atop the carts and began firing with weapons that sounded like distant thunder and felled gors who were crushed under their fellows hooves. The rest, some in glinting mail though most were bare-chested, formed in the gaps between the carts with axes and hammers ready.

Now only mere strides from the Dwarves Sihorred tightened his grip on his skull topped mace as froth dripped off the corners of his mouth. _Time to kill! Smash their skulls! Rend the meat from bone!_ He thought as he roared again.

"Alabrin uzkul a gor!" his lips stretched in a mockery of a grin at the Dwarven battle cry. So quiet and weak sounding compared to his…

"ALABRIN UZUKUL A GOR!" Sihorred thanked the Dark Gods as he reacted and swung his mace in time to catch the axe of the red-headed dwarf in front of him. The clash of weapons was overwhelmed by shrieks and roars of pain thanks to the Dwarves perfectly timed attack.

Snarling he drew back his weapon and swung put all his strength into his next blow. "CLANG!" the metal as the Dwarf somehow managed to get his axe in the way reducing his mighty strike to only two scratches with the mace's spikes down the Dwarf's wide nose and lower lip. As prepared to swing again he met the eyes of the Dwarf and noticed the edge of madness in them.

Then amazingly the Dwarf cackled and charged, the stocky creature drove his mohawked covered head into Sihorred's gut as he raised his axe for a wild swing. Despite grunting in pain as air was forced from his lungs Sihorred stayed on his hooves. The fight to become Wargor had been more brutal and now the Dwarf had left himself open.

In a single fluid motion he lifted his mace then slammed the spike on the bottom of it down with all his might onto the Dwarf's head. A crack like an egg breaking followed and the brightly haired being fell over lifeless.

He stepped back for a moment to recover his breath and rapidly looked around to see how the rest of the battle was going. And gave a bellow of triumph at what he saw.

A trio of ungors were coating with every blow themselves in gore after pulling a Dwarf from a cart roof despite a fourth lying dead missing most of its face. Another of the red haired Dwarves moved too far the carts and went under a rain of blows as he was swarmed. A gor in the throes of battle madness charged an armoured Dwarf and died as it caved his chest with a hammer blow but as he died the gor managed to slash it's face and throat.

 _Well shall we feast tonight_ thought Sihorred as he muscled his way back to the centre of the battle. With a howl he stepped into the empty space the Dwarves were maintaining between the carts. Adrenaline and combat instincts honed over years of savage fighting let he sidestep the first axe of another mohawked Dwarf and parry the second. A quick feint let him mangle the Dwarf's right hand with a vicious attack as he went to block an overhead strike. A stomp to the foot caused to the already reeling Dwarf to swing blindly. Dodging easily Sihorred swung down hard pulping the Dwarf's large head.

He roared and it was echoed around him as he lashed at the fat long bearded Dwarf that took the place of the one he had just killed. His mind raced as his blows were barely stopped. With this victory he would inspire fear and respect in the other herds as the Dwarven weapons, armour, and skulls were offered to the Gods at the Herdstone. He would use that and the dark favour the Gods were sure to grant him to gather the herds under his banner. And then he would lead them to the civilised lands of Men where they would burn every settlement they found, gorge themselves on meat, and sacrifice the inhabitants to the Gods.

The sound of a horn focused him as batted away the fat Dwarf's axe and drew his mace back for the killing blow. The second sound of said horn made him pause, the horn didn't sound right. Instead of the dull deep brassy his horn-blower Orgthot made it was lighter and sharper. And now he could make out other sounds over the din of metal on metal, angry shouts and cries of the dying. Sounds he knew but could not place, not in the middle of a fight where his view was blocked, and they worried him.

A pair of strikes drove the fat Dwarf back and let him move away as the sounds grew louder and the worry filled his gut. As moved to the source he noticed his herd was wavering, milling about unsure as they detected the sounds. Roaring out commands and threats Sihorred reminded them who they obeyed and what they should be doing.

Breathing hard from all his yelling and taking time to guide his herd with some well-placed kicks he rounded the circle of carts and saw the source of the sounds, knights. Their full plate armour gleamed in the sunlight in spite of the growing layer of blood, and the heraldry about them was blue and white. And it was easy for him to see why his herd was starting to panic as the mounted warriors methodically felled any beastman that got close.

The sounds were obvious now: the clank of metal as they and their barded mounts moved. Horses giving the occasional excited whinny or huff while their riders shouted battle cries. And the alarmed shrieks of beastmen as enemies attacked from behind.

"No! NO!" Sihorred bawled. The Dwarves were almost broken; he was so close to victory. Swiftly he gathered those around him and charged at the knights. He would smash them from their horses and crumple their armour with his strength. He would _not_ lose.

Letting loose a feral battle cry he raised his mace, and staggered as a roar of thunder sounded. With grunt he forced himself forward even as the stabbing pain in his side throbbed and what felt like a worm made of fire wriggled inside his chest every time he took a breath.

He swung and struck the barded head of the lead knight's horse. He gasped as he tried to follow it with a strike to the knight's thigh when the horse reared up and metal shod hooves made the world spin as they hit him in the shoulder and head.

The last thing Sihorred saw as he steadied himself was the crimson covered blade of the lead knight as it swung down at his head.

-x-

Jared's stomach woke him with long loud growling gurgle that made him flush with embarrassment at the attention it attracted. And as he sat up and glanced around it quickly became clear why his stomach was so put out. It was late.

Most of the shutters on the temple windows were shut as the soft glow of the sun slowly faded away. Several lite candles had been placed in stands along the walls to provide more light for the healers who were back changing bandages and giving out sleep draught. And the faint smell of meat and herbs came from wood bowls were being collected.

 _Ah hell I missed lunch and supper_ as his stomach growled again. For a moment Jared felt rather confused on the right way to get one of the people cleaning up attention before treating it like he was at a restaurant wanted a waiter. "Umm, hey! Excuse me!"

He didn't even try to fight the embarrassment he was feeling this time as everyone in the temple looked at him. And on he did certainly get the people he wanted attention.

"Umm, yes, you," he asked pointing to the closest one, a young man whose facial hair was not cooperating with his attempt at growing a mustache. Then felt sorry him as every head swivelled to look at him. "Could you come here please?"

Back on Earth he would have given the guy a good sized tip for putting up with him. But since he was obviously not he just went for speed to get the whole thing over with. "Yes, umm…"

"Hartbert, um uh, sir." gulped the young man as picked his way through those already asleep. Honestly he looked like someone had caught him on looking at something he shouldn't have been on his phone.

"Hartbert, I slept a bit too long and missed getting food. So I was wondering if you could get me some, please."

"Oh," Hartbert's whole body relaxed at that. "Of course, um Herr Colwell. I'll be right back."

Jared chuckled at the use of 'Herr Colwell' as he got dressed then stood up and started stretching. Stone floors were just not comfortable to lie on for long periods. Yawning as he ignored the looks he was getting, particularly when his back gave a few painless cracks. And thankfully he didn't have to wait long for Hartbert to return.

"This is all I could get Herr Colwell," he looked concerned as he offered a hunk of dark bread, some cheese, dried meat, and a wood mug of water. "Everything else has been stored or thrown away."

"Thank you, and its fine. Call me Jared by the way. Herr Colwell is nice but a bit too formal for me," Replied Jared as he accepted the food and took a bite of the cheese. _That tastes, interesting_ he thought as he chewed. "Really though, I'm hungry enough any food is good."

Hartbert managed a small smile at that and nodded.

"Oh, do you know where Dieter is?" asked Jared through a mouthful of tough bread as he remembered his thought before he went to sleep. "I need to ask him a few questions."

"Last time I saw him he was heading for the temple. So likely his in his room." said Hartbert right before glancing around to be sure.

"Thanks, and thanks again for the food." smiled Jared as turned and started over there.

Munching on the meat he picked his way through the wood benches to the simple wood door beside the shrine to Sigmar. Shifting the remains of the bread and cheese to his left hand he reached out to knock with his other but paused midway.

What if he was sleeping? He certainly didn't want to disturb him if he was or face an angry priest who could crush skulls with a single strike. _Maybe I should try to find him tomorrow, after all the healers said I would be good to go then._

 _No, that would just mean tomorrow would be a heck it mess as he tried to figure out where he was going and leave. Somethings just shouldn't be put off._ So on that thought he knocked and used the metal latch when he heard "Enter" a second later.

"Ah Herr Colwell, I was not expecting you. How are your injuries?" asked the priest, his deep voice echoing in the small room as Jared closed the door behind him.

The word sparse came to mind for the amount furniture, cramped too actually. There was just enough space along the center of the room for a single person to move without touching anything. At the far end of the room was a single bed with a weapon rack next to its head that held both of the priest's warhammers. Facing the bed was a wood dresser and a t stand on which was the priest's now polished armour. And only a foot from the door was a table Dieter was sitting at with a book open in front of him and a lantern that provided a soft yellow light for the windowless room.

"Much better," Jared smiled as he focused on the priest. "Thanks to your healers, in fact they said I'll be fully recovered tomorrow."

"Sigmar be praised," Dieter nodded back, a grin marking his stony features. "So will you be leaving us then Herr Colwell? I am sure you must be restless to get back to seeing the wonders of our Empire. Though I admit, we here in Grendiberg will be sorry to see you go."

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about," as he took a sip of water to hide his faltering smile. Lying was not something he was good at, half-truth or white lie on occasion he could do. But a straight faced lie, well it was one of the reasons he didn't play poker with his friends. "See my journey across the Empire, to see the sights and what not. Well it hasn't been much of journey, really. More of long pub crawl." Then he noticed Dieter's look of confusion.

"Drinking, I've pretty much drank my way across the Empire, then spent the following days hitching a ride in whatever would take me across the sta-, provinces. And I never paid attention to any maps or the names of the places," _well he hasn't called me out on it so far_ thought Jared, though he did note the priest's eyebrows had risen a fair bit. "What I am trying to say, is I don't know where I am in the Empire."

The quiet seemed to stretch as he waited for Dieter to respond. A pang of hunger had him finish off the cheese as the priest's grin widened?

"Then I must say you have had quite the adventure Herr Colwell," chuckled Dieter. The big priest stood up and went to the dresser and took something from one of its drawers. "Perhaps when you visit one of the cities you could sell it to a poet or publisher there. And while I don't have a map, I believe I have an alternate solution to your problem."

As he sat back down at the table Jared saw Dieter had a thin smooth plate sized piece of rock and chalk. "Drawing has never been one of my strengths, but I believe I can at least give you an idea where you are in Ostermark and the Empire."

Jared moved to the table as he ate the last of the bread and meat to get better view of the rather basic and small chalk board. The Empire resembled a rough uneven triangle that had been tilted so the top pointed West. Dieter then divided the triangle into sections and marked each with the first couple of letter of their name. _Shit Ostermark is right above Sylvania_ was the first thing he noticed as he examined Dieter's map. Second was _fuck I'm far from Altdorf_ as he did remember the capital was in Reikland, which was on the other side of the Empire.

"You are in the most North-Eastern province. It borders Kislev to the North, the World's Edge Mountains to the East, Talabecland to the West, and Stirland and Sylvania to the South," explained Dieter as he pointed around Ostermark with the chalk. Then he made a small X near the bottom center of the Ostermark. "And Grendiberg is here. Essen is to the South of us and is the closest town of any real size. Burgenhof, another town, is a good ways North. Besides that the only others things around here are the other scattered villages and hamlets, the Dead Wood to the West, and the Eerie Downs to East across the River Stir."

"And while I do not doubt your valor or ability Herr Colwell I suggest you avoid those last two. They are evil twisted places that only treasure hungry fools or dark hearted men would go," offered the priest as he circled the indicated areas. "So did you have somewhere you wanted to go next Herr Colwell?"

Jared swallowed and had another sip of water before answering as he considered his plan for getting back home. "Well, I was thinking Altdorf. I originally was going to go there first, but decided later it would a good place to end my journey."

"Indeed it likely is from what I heard about it," nodded Dieter. "Still it is a fair distance to the capital. Will you heading directly there?"

"Alright," noting Jared's nod he continued. Pointing with the chalk and making the occasional mark. "Then you will be heading down to Essen and travel East through Stirland. From there I believe because of Altdorf's position on the fork of the rivers Reik and Talabec you can go through Reikland or Talabecland to get there.

"Thank you. That is exactly what I wanted to know." said Jared as he turned towards the door. _Now I just have to figure out how to find and convince a wizard at Colleges once I get there._

"You are welcome Herr Colwell. And goodnight as well." Replied the priest as he set the board and chalk on the table and returned to reading his book.

As he closed the door behind him Jared had to admit Dieter's internal clock was right on the money. The last of shutters had been closed and the candles were starting to burn low. And besides a few curious glances almost everyone was asleep.

 _Well that went well_ thought Jared as he made his way to his blanket. After all, now that he knew where he was and had to go to get home, in a way, he was that much closer to getting home. He smiled as he undressed and enjoyed the warm feeling accompanying the thought.

However as he lay down and wrapped the blanket around him a part him kept thinking. Wondering about how he was going to do that? Especailly considering the beastmen and other dangers that a lone traveler on foot might face. Or for that matter how long it would take him to get to Altdorf. Considering it had taken him two days of walking to get to from the crossroad to Grendiberg. And while helpful, the map Dieter had drawn could not be used as an indicator of distance.

With a yawn he decided that was a problem for tomorrow when he would be leaving.

X

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. How did I do?**

 **Also the Dwarf battle cry translates to "Quick/Swift death to beastmen". Or at least it should I used the Khazalid guide on to make it.**


End file.
